Haily Potter and the Letters from Draco
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: What If Harry's parents hadn't died? What if Draco's parents had instead, what if Harry was a girl? Would they still be enemies or would they take a different path? Will the wizard world ever be the same? Will Draco and Haily live happily forever after?
1. The Letters

**Disclaimer- If you think I wrote Harry potter, then I'm not sure your actually smart enough to read.**

**Claimer- Haily and all the plot is of my design.**

**Love and cheers!**

_**Haily POV**_

Dear Haley,

I am considering you as my next girlfriend

Signed,

_**Draco**_

I crumbled the note into a tight ball. I get one of these about every 4 weeks on account of Draco Malfoy needing a new girlfriend. What am I supposed to do? Swoon for this crap? Cousin Dudley could probably ask out someone better than that! As if anyone would go out with him though, he's quite fat. Plus I have other things, more important things to worry about. Quiddich is about to start and I wanted to be seeker again. I'm not to worried though seeing as I'm the very best seeker at Hogwarts since one of the Weasly boys, Charlie maybe. I don't know them very well. I tease the Griffindor boys a lot though. Hermione and Lavender say I'm very pretty but I could hardly care. Tom boys don't have much need to be pretty now do they? Well look at this, I'm in a good mood now! Perhaps I'll write Draco back.

_**Draco POV**_

Dear Draco,

We are very sorry to inform you that we are not taking applications at this time.

We will surely let you know when we have an opening available.

Incredibly sincerely,

_ Haily Potter_

_P.s.~ _And its**_ HAILY _**not Haley

**Draco POV**

Ouch. I'm not used to this kind of harsh rejection. After Mum and Dad died (don't feel sorry I don't hardly remember them and I don't hardly care if I'm famous), I've always gotten everything I wanted. Always. She thinks she's stopped me but all I really wanna do now is keep on trying to get her. I think I know just how to do it to. And I know It'll all work out, seeing as I'm the Boy who Conquered!

**Haily POV**

This might be the first week of school, but it already feels perfectly normal, and extremely magical!

**Thanks sooooo much for reading this! Its my very first story and believe me, I've got big plans for these characters! :D Love you guys! **

**P.S.- Please review, it just makes me ever so happy!**


	2. Best of friends we are!

Haily POV

"Holy WOW!" Lavender and Parvati said in their usual silly little way. They always take a break from following Seamus and Dean around whenever I get another letter from Draco. "You got _another_ one! Oh, Haily! He must like you _**amazingly**_ if he writes you more than once! What number is this now, eight?"

"Honestly, I try not to think about it. What do you think Hermione?" I said with a little laugh.

"I do think you're right Haily," Hermione says to me. Its always great fun to tease these two. You could say almost anything without them registering that what you just said was extremely rude, and that is a fact Hermione and I absolutely _adore._

"Well if _I _was ever to get one of those letters, I would most likely swoon or run down the stairs and pin it to the board in the common room!" Lavender said pretending to faint into Parvati's arms.

"And _then_ swoon" Parvati chimed in making Hermione and me crack up and trip down the stairs on our way to the Great Hall.

We ducked around the corner so we wouldn't be seen by Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh my MERLIN! Are they thick or what?!" Hermione said through laughing

"Great goodness yes! Oh did you see their FACES! HA! If I could have snapped a picture of that..."

We sat on the floor crying because we were laughing so hard! Merlin, I'm glad I found Hermione in a compartment on the train. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't

Special thanks to every one whos already started reading my new story, its my very first btw hope you enjoy!

***Sorry the chapters are so short and choppy, they should get longer once things get more dramatic. And thats all we want right? haha, a dramatic, exiting, romantic, story.**

**May the forrest be with you ;)**


	3. Do you even TALK to her?

Draco POV

_Note from the author- We are sorry, the words wich are leaving Draco's mouth at this time, are censored for K+. Well, it looks like hes wrapping it up now so we'll just leave you to read. Bye-bye_

- just don't under**stand** that girl! One moment I think I'm pulling her in, the next she's off saying no and making me want her even **more. ** Who even knows, right. I'll have to talk to Ron about this. He's my utmost best friend. He also has a **huge** crush on that hermione girl ever since that first day on the train. Why you ask? Who even knows? She is just to brown and owl-like for my taste anyway.

_Sigh. _I think there should be laws on how utterly adorable a Haily should be. Shes just to charming, to nice, sassy, amazing, magical, gor- do I need to go on? Why dosn't she like me? Maybe I should "coincidentally" run into her in the library? No, probably not, the fan-girls will eat me alive! They're quite absurd. But now, how to get Haily...

"Well, have you actually tried talking to her?" Geez, Ron can be painfully honest sometimes.

"Yeah"

"No, I mean like really talking."

"Well I've known the girl for, what now, five years? How could I not?"

"So with a strait face, you can honestly say that you and Haily have had a perfectly nice chat? One that didn't end up in scowls and hurt pride?" I Kind of shook my head and oh, you bet Ron jumped **all over** that!

"Do you see what I mean though? Of **all** the girls... You choose **Haily**... And, she can't stand you! Any girl in Gryffendor, no, any girl in the whole **flippin' school** and you choose _her_! What's so special about her then, huh?" He had started to shout a bit now, and wave his arms around.

"I dunno really"

"And you don't even know why!"

"I don't think I have to know exactly _why_ I like her! I just...do."

"Well mate, I'll say this as delicately as I can. You don't stand a chance." Yeah, I figured that from Ron. But I'm not giving up! Oh no, when a Malfoy makes a promise, they keep it. At lest, this Malfoy does.

****Hey guys! Thanks for all the hits! I know, I know, I haven't written a chapter in a week but fear not! Its almost summer -YAY!- so you can start expecting more chapters _soon_! _PLEASE_ write a review!  I 3 Reviews! Tell me what you think should happen or what shouldnt happen or that you hate it or whatever! Love ya!****


	4. A Disturbance in the Library

**Haily and Hermione are in the Library after shaking off Lavender and Parvati.**

"Hurry up Hermione. I'm _starving_!"

"I'm coming just let me check out my book."

"You're taking forever! Just pick one and lets go."

"Calm down already. Go down and sit with Ginny."

"I can't that strange Luna girl is with her _all_ the time."

"Geez Hail don't be mean or anything, " Hermione said trying to hide her sniggers.

"I won't be mean if I don't have to sit by her and listen all about gurdy shnoots or whatever they are."

"Well you can't leave now" Hermione said looking strait past me.

"And why not?" I am hungry and frustrated so really the very last thing I want to hear is that i can't go eat.

"Look" She said pointing slightly.

What I saw was enough to make my blood run cold.

_Shit!  
_

_"He's just going to follow you. There's really no use trying to get away."  
_

_I hate it when she's right._

"I can sure as hell try!"

I ducked under the shelf and crouched behind a soft chair. I could hear his smooth voice asking Hermione where I was.

"...seen her recently?...Just earlier I saw her...Great Hall maybe...O.K. Bye."

I watched him stride off until he went behind a bookshelf and Hermione go back to her books. I waited about five minutes and then I darted backwards and ran full force into an unsuspecting Draco walking behind me on his way out.

"Omph!" he said at the same time as a cracking popping noise came from his ribs.

"OHMYGAWD!" I said pulling him up.

He sort of grunted so i took that to mean "I'm fine" which really meant "Hell no! YOU BROKE MY RIB!" I was panicing so bad that I just picked him up under his arms and dragged him to the hospital wing ( the stairs were hard, let me tell you!) and it wasn't until I got him to the hospital and Madame Pomfrey came over and levitated him onto the bed that I realized that I should have done this elementary spell to get him here. _**Merlin**_ am I stupid! I was feeling bad about his ribs -turns out 3 were broken- and I left Hermione to herself so I just decided to say my good-byes and leave.

"Erm sorry about your ribs" I said looking down at the floor.

"Okaaay" He said as though he was expecting something.

"Hey, um, Haily?"

"Yeah?"

"Well do you think you could uhh... pick up the work in McGonagal's class for me?"

"Umm yeah. I guess I could do that"

"Ok. Thanks then."

"Yep. Well Bye"

"Bye"

It wasn't until I got back to the Common Room that I realized that we don't have transfiguration together.


	5. Incendio

**DRACO POV**

_I had to make sure Haily didn't see me over the next few days. I want to make her think I was in the Hospital Wing still, to talk to the pretty little thing. I had Ron spread around a cover story as to why I wasn't showing up to classes that I had with Griffindor girls. I was getting more get-well cards than I knew what to do with. The silly fan-girls again. HA! What I wouldn't do to make just **1 **of those cards be from Haily. A guy can dream right? On the extra-super-mega-amazing-good side, Haily has been coming over to the Hospital Wing to bring me my school-work. Like I care about that. She spent a whole **hour **sitting on the edge of my bed "teaching" me how to do an Incendio spell which I already knew how to do. But Madame Pomfrey made her leave when we set fire to the bed curtains. I almost got busted then and there if an injured first year hadn't come in. _

_Its almost to late to make my move. Cedric Diggory seams to have taken a liking to Haily's soft, black hair. He makes me sick. I had better get down to the Hospital Wing. This is supposed to be my last day in the the Hospital. I should hurt myself more often, this has been a good time if I ever had one. _

"Draco?"

"What?" Oh crap. It was _HERMIONE! _

_"__This is it Draco," _Im thinking _"your done for. You only walked through he portrait hole and now your finished. done. bye bye!"_

"Did you get out of the Hospital early?"

"Uh, Yeah! Madame Pomfrey let me out early if I said I'd take it easy today" _ And saved! _

"Why are you even keeping up this stupid lie Draco. I know, Haily knows. Your just kidding yourself and making it look like we don't know a _thing_ about magic! Its a bit insulting actually" Hermione practically shouted.

"Merlin Hermione! Keep it down! There are people in this room who aren't nearly as clever as you ladies now will you stop screeching like a banshee?"

What happeened next surprised us both. A LOT.


	6. Did I Make a Mistake?

**HERMIONE POV**

"Why are you even keeping up this stupid lie Draco. I know, Haily knows. Your just kidding yourself and making it look like we don't know a _thing_ about magic! Its a bit insulting actually" Hell I was mad now!

"Merlin Hermione! Keep it down! There are people in this room who aren't nearly as clever as you ladies now will you stop screeching like a banshee?"

"You know, you could live a thousand lifetimes and still not deserve her!" I said in a dangerous whisper.

And to my utter surprise, what does this boy do? He grabs my hand and drags me over to one of the chairs over in the alcove by the stairs. He talks in a voice thats really very rough as if hes been beating himself up from the inside.

"Hermione, I _know _that. She's altogether kinder, nicer sweeter, better than I can ever possibly be." That threw me off. Why is he even trying to get her if he knows he can't even amount to her? I guess I must have worn a look on my face that said just that because he throws his hands up in the air and starts turning bright pink like he's about to explode.

"I know, I know. You don't think it can every possibly work. It might not! I know I am in **_way _**over my head. I know-", His voice breaks and that shocks me. This is Draco for magic's sake! Draco, who never cried, never seemed upset, and, now that I think about it, never showed much emotion at all.  
"I think we both know that... that I can't possibly do this myself. Cedric Diggory is going to ask her to the Sixth Year's Ball if I don't get a move on. I need your help Hermione." What the hell do I say to that? Haily's my best friend and there's no way in hell that I'm going to jeopardize that friendship.

"I am going to say this as delicately as I can. Haily is more important to me than you, no offense of course, and there's no way I'm going to hurt her. You're just going to have to do this by yourself, or not at all."

He just kind of looked at me with sad, grey, beautiful eyes and turned and walked up to the boys dorms.

I heard Ron telling Dean at dinner that Draco was ill or something because he wouldn't leave or talk. Just sleep and write.

Did I make a mistake?


	7. Dissapointed

**HAILY POV**

I went to the hospital wing but Draco wasn't there but I saw Ron on my way to the library and dumped Draco's stuff off with him. Ron's cute I guess. I've never really been a fan of freckles, and Ron has a **lot**. But he has his charms... I wonder where Draco is. He should have sent me an owl or something. I'll find him after I finish my essay.

**Draco POV**

Oh I am pissed! At myself, at Hermione, at Ron... Hell I'm mad at Professor McGonagall if it means a thing! I know I have like, barely any chance of getting her but, that still means I have a chance... doesn't it (I say that a lot now-a-days don't I)? I have a report to do on werewolves so I think I'll go to the library before dinner.

**Haily POV**

So here I am doing my essay and I see look up for about two seconds and who do I see walking into the library? Draco Malfoy. Is he following me or what? He's already seen me and is walking over so I but on a smily face and wait for him to reach my table.

"Hey you. What cha doing?"

"Hi Haily. Just doing my report. Hey do you remember how you and Hermione became best friends?"

"Umm yes... yeah I do. What brought this on?"

"Well how? How did you become friends?"

"Well we were on the train and we met you in our compartment and we had decided to all sit together. When we were in our boats you knocked Hermione in. You started panicking when you saw the Giant Squid's tentacles and then I slapped you and told you to shut up and then I jumped in a got her out. I left the feast early with her to help her get dried off. How did you and Ron meet?"

"Well I was in the corridors on the second day and gave him a pumpkin pastie. He was instantly my friend."

"Oh how touching Draco." I said laughing

**Draco POV**

This is a lame conversation but at least its a conversation

**Haily POV **

What's the point of this exactly?

**Draco POV**

Ok time for a subject change...

"Hey, um Haily?"

"Yeah?"

"Well there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up..."

"Yeaaah"

"So do you wanna, you know, meet me and Ron at the three broomsticks."

"Oh.. er... I'm actually meeting Cedric at Madame Pettifoots. But I can afterwards. He has to go back up to the castle."

"Oh. Um sure we can do that."

"Hermione can't come though."

"Why not?"

"She has a paper due. I do to actually but I'm not losing a trip to Hogsmeade to do it," She said laughing her cute laugh.

**Haily POV**

Draco looks disappointed. I kinda am too. I can't put my finger on why though... Why do I all of the sudden want to ditch Cedric?


	8. I do FIND that odd

**Haily POV**

_Here's proof. First dates suck! This will probably be the last too. No hard feelings Cedric, but honestly, I could not care any less about your Cho Chang. You are not dating her anymore. You're not even dating me. I am well aware she is beautiful and nce and will probably grow up and be beautiful and nice and successful. Is there an echo in here? I could not care less!_

_"- but then I just decided I had had enough and... Oh my, I find that odd." Cedric droned. __ I turned around just in time to see a bleached blonde head go by._

"Have you ever actually seen that boy smile? He's an odd bloke, that one."

"I have actually. I had a lovely time but I best be going. I gotta meet Hermione." I said, already turning to go

"I thought Hermione was at the castle" Cedric said, standing.

"She is, was. I have to go see her now. Bye!"

"Wait, at least let me walk you there!"

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Good-bye Cedric." Practically running out the door, looking for Draco.

What was he doing at Madame Pettifoot's anyway? He dosn't have a girl friend. That_ I _know of anyway. Jealousy burned my throat.

I gotta find Draco!

**Hi Guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'll try to more often! Love yall!**


	9. Its A Quarter After One

**Draco POV**

Go time. Brushing on cologne and rushing out the only shortcut out of the castle I knew (can't be followed now can I) wasn't exactly what I had planed for what was going to be the single greatest day of my life but hey, when your friends forget to wake you up, you do what you gotta do.

Unfortunatly, the only shortcut I know goes right through the basement of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The only tea shop in Hogsmeade. The tea shop that Haily was at with Cedric. She might have seen me but I don't know. I went right by her and had to tie my shoes in front of the window(These are imported laces! I can't afford for them to get scuffed up (Well I could, but father would not be impressed.))

I'm practically running to the pub now. This is the busiest time so I reeaally hope that all the tables aren't taken.

Of course. I'm running late, I'm already in deep trouble with Haily, some jerk stepped on my imported laces and so now they're scuffed, all the tables are gone and Haily's still not here. Did I just get stood up? Is she that mad? Maybe I'll wait 10 more minutes...

**Haily Potter**

Where the blazes is this boy? I've waited for 10 minutes now, right outside of the pub. I figured he would be late. I'm chilly and irritated now so I'm just going back to the castle. So much for a pick me up after Cedric.


	10. I'm Done

**Haily POV**

**One week after Hogsmeade**

Its been tense at the castle lately. Cedric's been more distant which I'm ok with actually. Something I'm not ok with is that Draco is mad at me. I don't know why though, he's the one that stood me up and crashed my date with Cedric. I feel like I have to apologize though. Should I?

**Draco POV**

She stood me up, that bitch! I've decided that I don't wanna play this cruel game. I'm getting a girl friend. And I know just who to ask...

**Sorry this chapter was short and choppy, He's going to ask out someone. Can you guess who?**


	11. New Girl

**Draco POV**

I feel ridiculous but I had to do it. I asked out, oh geez, I can't even say it. I asked out the bouncyest, craziest, girl who's just going to end up a cat lady when she's old and alone. Ok heres for the great unveiling... You ready...? You scared? I asked out Lavender Brown. I just thought it would annoy... her the most. And as it turns out, it did. I can tell. So basically, I just have to put up with Lavender until Haily apologizes. Its a fat chance but its sure as hell worth a shot.

She was in the Library when I asked her, thankfully by herself. I cleared my throat and asked.

"Hey Lavender?" she looked up and giggled so I took this as a sure sign.

"Well you see. I'm strangely attracted to you and was wondering if you might enjoy accompanying me to the start of Holiday Dance?"

Next think I know, I'm getting dragged down the corridor by Lavender and see her walking with Cedric. So, I did what came naturally, I stopped in a subtle place about twenty feet from Haily and looked Lavender right in the eyes. Fifteen feet. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. Ten feet. I closed my eyes, pretended it was Haily and went in for the kill. I kissed Lavender right on the lips. They were strangely soft actually. Then I heard it. A sharp gasp, a thud, and Lavender screeching and pulling away. Surprised, I opened my eyes just in time to see Haily running off smiling, Cedric following after her, his smile just as big, and Lavender looking disgusted and then runing after Haily, and Parvati hit me over the head with a cauldron and I swear to Rowling thats the last thing I remember.

**Haily POV**

Ok I admit it, I'm a terrible person. I had to do something though. It was pretty obvious Draco hated me now but strangely, I didn't hate him. I just wanted to punish him a little. So I asked out Cedric Diggory. He's quite good looking and I can tolerate him for a while, I guess. We were walking down the hall and I saw Lavender and Draco, Lavender looking livid. All the Gryffendor girls knew about the plan and she was none too happy but she carried out her part because deep down past the boyish cuteness that he deserved this.

Anyway, we saw Lavender marching Draco down the hall and I winked at Lavender who stuck her tongue out at me. Giggling a little, I suggested to Cedric that we go someplace quieter. He agreed of course. Can you hear my smirk? So as soon as I heard the thud I grabbed Cedric's hand and raced off to Gryffendor tower where Draco would sneak into to see Ron soon. I couldn't take Cedric up to any dormitories so we just stayed by the fire. Soon enough, I heard Draco stomping in looking for Ron. Apparently, Parvati did her part because he was rubbing his head and scowling. Of course he didn't find Ron (Ron was with Hermione wink wink) but he did find us. The stomping went out of Gryffendor tower. I was overjoyed and enraged at the same time. It felt awesome though.


	12. Okie Doke This Is Real

**Hey guys, Its Draco and Haily here. Our beloved writer has gotten a bit bigheaded as she writes fantastic tales of other, no dought less complicated, characters who we are sad to say, are not us...**

**But fear not dear readers, for we have haunted her nightmares and given her hell for abandoning us! We also came to a compromise. If anyone would like to pick up this story from our dear old mum, then we would be quite content to see what ideas you might have for our future.**

**Here's the infamous young girl herself with a few words on the dreadful matter...**

Hi everyone. Sorry, but with my level of writing abilities I just can't see me making this story any better or more interesting. I've also gotten extremely busy with other stories... So it has been decided. I will hold a little contest. Whoever each week gets published!

So I am going to take in submissions each week of chapters. Whoever's chapter is the most well written and has the best story-line will get published and we'll go on like this. Each week I'm taking in new submissions and it will be like a chain story.

But of course I will give credit where credit is due and direct them to your stories. Now here are some questions.

**_Will My Username Be said In The Story If I Wrote It?_**

Most certainly. I am in no mood to steal your work that you no doubt put blood, sweat, and tears into writing. You name will be said and there will be a like to your profile.

_**I submitted a chapter in the past... Can it still be submitted to this week?**_

There are two reasons why this won't work.  
A.) Because the story changes every week so it just wouldn't be logical to do that.  
B.) My inbox is already full of messages and I delete them at the start of each week. So to answer your question, no. You must resubmit each week.

Well there you have it readers. Its not like she hates us, she just doesn't know how to rescue us from this hole that we've fallen into... Please help us! Please...? We'll love you... :)


End file.
